


A K-Science report

by embuffalo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/embuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepared by Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A K-Science report

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a longer fic, but it ended up not making any sort of sense in context.

From a K-Science report, dated February 2025:

Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb are pleased to celebrate the continued operation of the Hong Kong Shatterdome.

Dr. Geiszler believes a key element of the decision to keep the Shatterdome operational was due to his enthusiasm towards the study of kaiju. He has participated in the video calls with various government officials over the past month, to add his thoughts regarding the worthiness of their continued support, as well as the overall importance of kaiju science. Dr. Gottlieb rolled his eyes and muttered grumpily at this point.

Dr. Geiszler’s main point was that it would be a remarkable thing to see another kaiju, and, though while it was vastly unlikely, he did hope to meet another one, though perhaps with a more diplomatic purpose. (Dr. Geiszler would like to note that he insisted that the government representatives call him Newt, although they chose not to. His rebuttal of their declination included something about how that was “totally not rock’n’roll.”)

“Second,” said Dr. Geiszler. (Dr. Gottlieb would like to add that Dr. Geislzer spoke very loudly.) Dr. Geiszler continued, “You can’t just uproot an entire K-Science team! The equipment and the kaiju parts—they’re far too delicate to be moved now! Where would you even have me put them if you shut down Shatterdome?” The rest of Dr. Geiszler’s speech was lengthy and most of it would not be comprehensible to anyone besides Dr. Geiszler. Even Dr. Gottlieb had a difficult time understanding Dr. Geiszler’s sentiments.

Dr. Gottlieb persuaded Dr. Geiszler from sharing his third point with the government officials. Dr. Geiszler’s theory is that, given his genre-savvy understanding of patterns and his gut instinct, there will, eventually, be a sequel to the recent kaiju attacks. While Dr. Gottlieb chose not to comment, he did mention that Dr. Geiszler’s predictions about repetition were based off of good mathematical evidence. The K-Science team is proud to be part of this furthering of scientific achievement and the leaders in the attempts to reverse-engineer kaiju biotechnology under the direction of Marshal Hercules Hansen.


End file.
